User talk:Kaihedgie
Welcome Sup, I'm Echo, an admin. Hope you can bring some more creative ideas and concepts to the site. As for the Uchiha characters on the site, such as myself, well probably because of the Sharingan and the endless possibilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Echo Uchiha 04:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Perhaps, but the Uchihas have been used soooooo much that they've lost all uniqueness to them. You won't be able to go anywhere without seein' a 'surviving Uchiha' anywhere. I mean, c'mon dude, open up yer miiiind. There's more freedom and possibilities outside the Uchiha. And to make this point, I'll begin constructing Naruto versions of two of my characters. I do not mean to offend anyone, but I feel like someone has to create something that isn't an Uchiha, has Kage skill or has a Tailed Beast inside of them or has Tailed Beast form/powers. Y'know, like somethin' new. Don't mean to offend, but yeah. I've got quite some experience with fan characters, so yeah. >: Kaihedgie 04:45, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I agree that uniquity is an important feature that adds taste to any article. That is why my Uchiha, Echo, is a member of the repopulated Uchiha clan restored by Sasuke, and his Demon Sharingan is definately original. Echo Uchiha 04:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) xmo; I'm sorreh. I'm really sorreh. I apologize but...'Demon Sharigan' sounds rather unoriginal, especially in the Naruto world. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of other characters with a demonic Sharigan. And in my experiences, demonic appliances to fan characters is far from original. Believe me I know. I've seen it all and it wasn't a very pretty picture D: When you've got a character with demonic applications in a world where the word 'demon' is used to refer to very special or powerful characters, you know there's somethin' wrong. D:. Sorreh, but I'm basin' this on my experience. Whenever I create a fan character, I go for somethin' completely different or take something existent, but rarely used, and turn it into somethin' much more, thus, I do not go about just taking something that's automatically so cool, cause I know that a lot of other people have sucked the originality out of it already. Kaihedgie 05:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey/Welcome I'm Akira Tetsuji, an admin. Just thought i'd drop by and welcome you to the Naruto Fanon Wiki. If you need any help/have any queries, don't be afraid to ask me. Just hit me up on my talk page, which is(User talk: Akira Tetsuji). Yeah, just one thing I need help with: that template/infobox that certain fan character articles have. D: Kaihedgie 19:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) regards, Akira Tetsuji infobox Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think anyone on the site directly knows how draw up an info box from scratch. I don't know how, but my brother just went to a random character page and copied and pasted, then filled in the info that he needed. It's quick and easy, but if you can find out how to do it more easily, then by all means, do so. And welcome to narutofanon. The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Welcome Welcome to Naruto Fanon, im an Admin Beauracrat, so ask me if you need help or anything. Enjoy your writing! --Seireitou 20:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC)